Honest Trailers: Pikmin (Feat Henry)
by Gryphon Guy
Summary: A fan-made Honest Trailer of Pikmin with Henry from Fire Emblem Awakening, because I forgot him in my last Honest Trailer.


**Since you guys seemed to enjoy the last fan-made Honest Trailer I wrote, I decided to write another. I am not the creator of Honest Trailers, they are made by Screen Junkies. Go check them out, seriously.**

Since Nintendo fanboys corrected us so many times when we said Splatoon was their last new IP in thirty years, we decided to make it up by looking at one of their most original IP's ever that involves strategy, quick thinking and a lot of murder if you're not good at it. So much murder if you're not good at it…

"That's the fun part of this game!"

What the- who are you?

"Why, I'm Henry, of course!"

Wait, from Fire Emblem Awakening?

"Yup! Since people oh-so-kindly pointed it out, you left my name out of the honest name rollcall! And since I'm the only character in the game with a solid backstory, at least in the Japanese version, I feel insulted!"

And why should I care? You should be happy I didn't insult you by giving you a bad nickname.

"I could curse you if you don't let me join in…"

Okay, we're doing this together… Jeez…

"Where were you, anyways? The part where you say the game's title epically?"

Yeah, you ready?

Both: PIKMIN!

When the Nintendo GameCube, a console praised by many but bought by few, needed something new that wasn't Mario Sunshine or Luigi's Mansion, because nobody liked those games because they're different from the norm. Which people still do now, by the way. So Nintendo came up with an entirely new, strategy-based IP in the form of Pikmin.

"Step into the shoes of Olimar, a space captain who is, like, 2 centimeters tall, and comes from Hoco-tate? Hoco-tahtay? Eh, screw it. Hogwarts! He crash lands on an alien planet with his entire ship broken into pieces, giving him only 30 in-game days to live because of his lack of oxygen, yet has a wife, children and a dog back home on who he might never see again. That's… sad, actually."

But it's about to get happier… yet sadder when he meets his somehow tinier plant-like companions named Pikmin, which are nearing extinction. Olimar helps them grow into a much stronger species in exchange for slavery and risking their lives in so many different ways, such as: Burning to death, getting electrocuted, drowning, getting crushed, getting eaten, and by far the worst: being left behind as prey for the nocturnal creatures by the captain they put so much trust in. But they're somehow completely fine with it, as revealed in the cute-sounding but heart-wrenching song Ai no Uta…

"So it's up to all of them to defeat giant creatures and get Olimar's ship back together in 30 days. You do this by thinking of great strategies, using your Pikmin wisely and occasionally mashing the A button to combat foes. There's also a lot of waaaaiiiting for Pikmin to carry stuff back. *Sonic's "you're too slow" quote plays*"

Speaking of using Pikmin wisely: There's a whole stunning 3 varieties you can chose in this game! Such as: The awesome Red Pikmin who are fire-resistant and can fight the best, the great Blue Pikmin who can breathe underwater, and there's soooo much water in this game, so bring plenty. And the Yellow Pikmin, which can be thrown a bit higher and carry Bomb Rocks, yet took another game to make them actually useful. Immunity to an insta-kill obstacle? Hell yeah!

"Hey, it's about time for the name rollcall…"

We'll do the captains and the Pikmin. There's way too many enemies, and I have the chance that I forget one, which may require me to get another forced special guest here…

"Fair enough."

Both: STARRING:

The Martian. (Olimar)

"I believe in Steve!" (Red Pikmin)

Grandma, where'd you get those ears? (Yellow Pikmin)

"And: I'm blue, da ba dee da ba dis joke is overused!"

Both: Tiny racism!

Like, a white guy commanding a bunch of other-colored people?

"QUICK ! Get Tumblr on the line even though this has nothing to do with racism!"

So, uh… Henry? Any chance you'll use a spell on me?

"Huh? I thought you wanted to avoid that?"

If you have a spell that can hook me up with Tharja, then no.

"Not a chance, buddy."

Aww…

 **And how'd you like this one? I think it's pretty accurate. Sorry for forgetting Henry back in the other trailer. I can't really think of a name for him anyway, so sorry. Forgive me? Please?**


End file.
